mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Shōtarō Tsukimori
Shōtarō Tsukimori (月森 勝太郎, つきもり・しょ たろう) is a fictional ninja character from the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. In the narrative format, his name is typed as Shoutarou. Character Creation and Concept Going by the Kanji (Chinese characters used for the Japanese language) provided for his name, shou (勝) means "to win" or " to excel"http://ejje.weblio.jp/content/%E5%8B%9D, taro (太郎) is a common suffix in male names and means "eldest son". The concept theme of Shoutarou is "growing through your demons/self-conflict resolution". While thinking over Shoutarou, the author MGW sought the challenge on what life of an unorthodox character, such as a timid ninja boy, would be like in a terrible Feudal timeline. Soon afterward, the rival Kyoushirou was created to mostly reflect a typical daring samurai. Concerns had arisen over whether the character would be "too unrealistic" or "too annoying", and that there would be no proper reason behind Shou's cowardice since he was a ninja. Shoutarou is also one of the first characters developed for the story and was introduced in the trial chapter. Much of the Seishin Ninpōchō reflecting Shou follows how he trains as a ninja, and how he must both handle responsibility and bear the war. More importantly, the stories' perspectives show how his personality does not easily connect to the times. MGW's goal is to uncover his naive and cowardly character, build him into a brave person, and letting him accept it. Person/Qualities ] Is nicknamed "Revival Shoutarou" (起死勝太郎; kishi shoutarou). Shoutarou has a tender character and enjoys the close company of family and friends. When faced with heavy responsibility however, Shou prefers to avoid difficulties. He is meager in spirit, preferring peace over conflict, and he often needs someone to talk with to unravel his thoughts. Therefore, he is believed to be unsuitable for serving as a samurai. Shou was told many times to be the spitting image of his father, which embarrasses him. His presence in full does not reflect a strong person and his expressions are easily disturbed when he's sensitive. Even though Shoutarou is unwilling to take part in violence, aggravated situations such as seeing those close to him in danger will call forth acting power. He is respected for his kindness and his belief in good. Ninja Parameters *Ninjutsu - 3 (?) *Knowledge - 3 *Battle Ability - 3 *Heart – 3 *Staying Alive – 5 *Musical Instrument (Wind flute) – 4 (Shou is able to play the shakuhachi/8 shaku wind flute) Skills and Talents ;Master of Luck? :Unlike many of his Iga comrades, Shoutarou does not have a defined paranormal body ability nor does he excel in a particular weapon, but he is often in the center of gossip because of his luck. It is said that because of his good-natured character, Shou is watched by Fukurokujū the kami of Wisdom and Longevity, and therefore the boy was blessed with amazing endurance. Shoutarou is known to live through many near death situations. He prefers to avoid the enemy; his body is fragile and he is not that effective in hand-to-hand combat, but he is very agile and choses to use ranged items such as shuriken and egg bombs. Shoutarou's favorite weapon is the ninjatō (忍刀). He also likes to create traps using stingers. ;Kiaijutsu (undecided) :N/A Seishin Story Background N/A Relationships Family ;;Ryō, Aina : Father and Mother. ;Hajime, Ryōma : Uncles ;Shōhirō, Kaneyoshi, Ryushōmon, Gatsusawa : Respectively Grandfather, Great Greatfather, Great Great Grandfather, GG Granduncle. ;Yua, Taisuke : Younger sister and youngest brother. Allies/Friends ;Hayato, Yoshizo : Shou's closest friends from childhood times. Shou looks up to Hayato highly. ;Kai : A friend of Shou who is from Mibuno. He develops into a supporter of Shou and wants to assist him into being a leading figure. ;Saizo Kirigakure : The retainer under Fujibayashi who Shoutarou also respects. ;Kyoushirou : Along with wishing to not partake into conflict, Shoutarou ignores the rivalry between Koga and Iga. Seishin Story Appearances Bold is main character. *'Trio of Iga' (date 1560) *The Follower from Mibuno (date 1565) *'Battle of Tsugemachi' (1567) References Category:Seishin Category:Ninja Category:Japanese fiction Category:Iga Category:Protagonists